A mass flowmeter for flowing media of the above-mentioned type is known, for example from DE-A-41 24 295. As opposed to the mass flowmeters also known with two parallel Coriolis lines, which operate in the manner of a tuning fork (cf. e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,028), in the case of this known mass flowmeter, it is a problem that its center of mass oscillates back and forth, so that the possibility for introducing disturbing oscillations is greater, again resulting in loss of measurement accuracy.
In the case of the known mass flowmeters, in the case of which two parallel Coriolis lines are operated in the manner of a tuning fork, it is a problem that they have an increased flow resistance because of a complicated line course, and at the same time they can be cleaned only at increased expense. Precisely the last problem obtains also for mass flowmeters with parallel straight Coriolis lines (cf. e.g. DE C-34 43 234).